Ash's Secret Part 1
by Megan1
Summary: Ash reveals a huge secret that he has had for about two years... It changes everybody's lives - including Pikachu!


Ash, Misty, and Brock were all on their way to Veridian City. Suddenly, Pikachu noticed something unusual in the bushes along the side of the road. There was a rustling and a few mumbled voices. Pikachu tugged on Ash's jeans and said, "Pika! Pika pika! Chu!" Ash replied, "What? Where?" Pikachu pointed and said, "Pika." The group headed towards the bushes. When they were halfway there, 2 figures jumped out in front of them, knocking Misty to the ground. 

"Prepare for trouble! 

And make it double! 

To protect the world from devistation! 

To unite all peoples within our nation! 

To denounce the evils of truth and love! 

To extend our reach to the stars above! 

Jessie! 

James! 

Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light! 

Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

A cat like figure also appeared: 

"Meowth! That's right!" 

"Wow! What was that?" exclaimed Ash. "Oh, it's just Team Rocket..." complained Brock. Jessie and James pulled out their weapons - A huge water cannon! They were planning to drown out Pikachu's power with water! "Hand over the Pikachu, or it's gonna get ugly!" yelled Meowth. "NEVER!" screamed Ash. It was his very first Pokemon and they were the best friends in the whole world. Nothing could ever seperate them. {Nothing could seperate Misty and I either...} Ash dreamily thought to himself. Then he snapped back to reality. His friend was in trouble! "Pikachu! Thundershock! Now!!!" Ash commanded. At the same time, Team Rocket fired their cannons and Pikachu was sprayed with water. What they failed to realize was that water conducts electricity! All three pf them were charred black from the even more tremendous shock than usual. "We'll get you next time, Pikachu!" Jessie rudly snapped. The three stormed off to come up with another plan... 

"Whatever that was all about..." Misty said mostly to herself. {Her voice is so cute - just like she is!} Ash sighed in romance and Brock waved his hand in front of his face. "Heloooo??? Are you ok there?" "Wha...? Oh! Yeah sorry! I was just.... thinking..." "Well, you better stop thinking and start paying attention!" Misty complained. {She's even cuter when she's mad!!!} 

Later that night, when they were all on the verge of falling asleep, Ash gently shook her. "What!" Hissed Misty. "I just wanted to tell you something kinda important I guess..." Ash mumbled. He scratched the back of his head and looked kinda embarrased. Pikachu stuck his head out from around Ash's leg and he hissed, "Not now, sorry, but I want to be alone." "Pika? Chu...." Pikachu sounded really sad. Ash felt bad but knew that he would get over it. This was just too important... "So, what do you want?" Misty was getting impatient. "Well, I.. Uh... You see..." Ash's face turned the brightest color red ever. "It's just that... I think... you... are... really cute." "You... do?" Misty was taken by surprise. "That's not all, though..." Ash continued. "I know that you are a little bit older than me, and I may be immature at times, but, well, I really, really... Love you." He breathed a sigh of relief since he had kept this a secret in him since the day he stole her bike. Misty suddenly had a different look in her face - one that Ash had never seen before. A look of... love? "The truth is," She finally said after moments of silence, "Is that I kinda like you too. I guess I always thought you hated me and that's why I was always mean to you. You're not a bad guy once you get to know you." They stood smiling at each other when Brock came up behind them. He didn't say anything but watched as Ash and Misty slowly leaned closer and closer to each other to kiss. Just before they did, Brock said, "Um... I thought I was the lover guy in this group. What have you guys been up to?" Ash and Misty jumped back and Misty screamed. "Brock!!!!! I thought you were asleep! Don't you know how to knock?" Ash yelled. Brock replied, "Well, do you see a door?" "Oh, well, yeah... I guess that would help..." Ash blushed with embarrasment. His first romantic move of his life was ruind by... Brock! Pikachu was with Brock, and had also seen Ash and Misty almost kiss. "Pika pika chu!!!" He exclaimed. He didn't want to lose his best frind to a... girl! "Oh, Pikachu!" Ash said. He laughed because he knew exactly what he was thinking. 

Over the next few days, Ash and Misty tried to get as many moments alone as possible, because either Brock, Pikachu, or another Pokemon would be looking... And Pikachu did everything he could to keep them apart. Brock teased them both by calling them lover-boy or lover-girl and making kissy noises when they were together. "You know Brock, you shouldn't be the one to talk," retorted Misty. "Every time we come to a big city, you go gaga over every Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny! Can't we have our own privacy here?" After that, Brock shut up. One night, while sitting near a camp fire, Ash and Misty were actually making out. Pikachu jumped on Ash's head and shocked him, which also carried over to Misty, since they were touching. Ash jumped back and said, "You know, I think maybe Pikachu's right. Maybe we are too young for this. I've known you since I was ten, and now we are barely teenagers... Maybe we should just keep it like it always was..." Misty agreed. She had just had her 13th birthday party a few months ago, and Ash wasn't much younger. Her older sister didn't start seeing guys until they were 15. But they were just too much in love. They had always felt this way but didn't know about the other's feeling and so kept it in. It would be hard to keep it in now, especially since they both loved each other so much... 

What are they going to do? Will Misty and Ash stay together? And if they do, what will Pikachu think? Continued in Part 2. 


End file.
